braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Cover for Batman!
Summary * Teaser: Red Hood tries to escape to a parallel Earth with the Phase Oscillator, but is thwarted by the Injustice Syndicate. * Main Plot: To infiltrate the Injustice Syndicate of a parallel Earth, Batman takes the place of his villainous counterpart Owlman (whom Batman defeated and imprisoned in the Batcave's cell). He infiltrates the Injustice Syndicate and gains the unlikely alliance of Red Hood and heroic counterparts of the villains Batman has faced. Appearing in "Deep Cover for Batman!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Red Hood (First appearance) Villains: * Injustice Syndicate ** Owlman (First appearance) ** Silver Cyclone (First appearance) ** Blue Bowman (First appearance) ** Scarlet Scarab (First appearance) Locations: * Earth-23 ** Gotham City Items: * Phase Oscillator MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Red Hood Villains: * Injustice Syndicate ** Owlman ** Silver Cyclone ** Blue Bowman ** Dyna-Mite (First appearance) ** Scarlet Scarab ** Barracuda (First appearance) ** Rubber Man (First appearance) ** Blaze (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth B'Wana Beast (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Wildcat (First appearance) Other Characters: * Justice Underground ** General Grodd (First appearance) ** Yellow Lantern (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Doctor Polaris (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Black Manta (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Clock King (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Gentleman Ghost (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Brain (First appearance) ** Parallel Earth Kite-Man (First appearance) Locations: * Earth-23 ** Gotham City *** Eyrie of Evil *** Ace Chemical Plant * Earth ** Gotham City *** Batcave Items: * Batarang * Batsignal * Trick Arrows * Scarlet Scarab's Scarab * Yellow Power Ring Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis In a shadowy warehouse, the Red Hood activates his phase oscillator and tosses a throwing weapon with a sensor device through. Satisfied that he's created a wormhole to another universe, the Red Hood's interrupted when four shadowy figures arrive, seemingly led by Batman. They attack Red Hood to obtain the phase oscillator. Red Hood manages to stay one step ahead of them but eventually loses the phase oscillator. They attack him and he manages to escape via a trap door. Satisfied with the phase oscillator, the group's leader prepares to activate it. He reveals himself as Owlman, and his comrades as Scarlet Scarab, Silver Cyclone, and Blue Bowman: members of the Injustice Syndicate. After defeating the Riddler, Batman returns to the Batcave and discovers the Red Hood's throwing weapon on the floor. Owlman launches himself from the shadows and the two men fight. Batman escapes up into the Batcave catwalks and Owlman goes in pursuit. The two fight until Batman cuts the power. However, Owlman uses his light-amplifier goggles… just as Batman anticipated. He activates a flare, blinds his opponent and takes him down. After imprisoning Owlman, Batman examines the phase oscillator and realizes what it means. Owlman refuses to talk so Batman removes his costume takes his place. Using the phase oscillator, the disguised Batman opens a portal and passes through the portal. He finds himself in the Injustice Syndicate's headquarters confronting the villains, who want to know how his infiltration went. Batman warns them that the targeted Earth is too powerful so they decide to go with Plan B: destroying the parallel world using Silver Cyclone's bomb as a warning to other worlds to surrender or be destroyed. The Injustice Syndicate needs to raid a nuclear laboratory to get the Promethium 90 needed to finish the Silver Cyclone's bomb. As they fly overhead, the populace cowers back in fear. The villains arrive at the nuclear plant and open fire. They find the sole sample of Promethium 90 and Silver Cyclone warns they can't shatter the container. Batman realizes what that means and goes to get the container, but is interrupted when Red Hood arrives. Batman moves to intercept the hero and whispers that he's there to help. Red Hood doesn't believe him until Batman shows him the Red Hood's throwing weapon. Batman gives him a bat-communication device and the Red Hood removes his helmet to insert it. As he does, he warns that he's not pretty to look at. Batman knocks him out while Scarlet Scarab gets the Promethium 90. Back at Syndicate headquarters, Blue Bowman reveals he's imprisoned Red Hood with the other heroes. The archer wonders why Batman has been acting so strange. Batman punches him and warns him not to question him again. Blue Bowman leaves but tells a hidden ally to stick close to Batman. Silver Cyclone tortures Red Hood and talks about how they found his headquarters and Owlman threw him into a vat of acid. Red Hood refused to break despite his disfigurement, then rallied a team of "heroes" to fight the Injustice Syndicate. He failed but escaped while the Syndicate captured the other heroes. Silver Cyclone continues with his torture, unaware that Batman is monitoring the conversation via the hidden bat-communication. Batman tells Red Hood to stall for time while he finds a way to free the other heroes via the security console. However, a miniature villain appears to stop him: Dyna-Mite. Batman knocks him out but not before damaging the security console. Batman asks Red Hood for directions and the hero manages to covertly give him directions while answering Silver Cyclone's questions. He passes Scarlet Scarab in the mess hall and continues to follow Red Hood's directions to enter the exhaust ducts. Silver Cyclone realizes what Red Hood is doing. After rendering him unconscious, Silver Cyclone fires blasts of wind into the ventilation shafts, driving Batman back into the ventilator fans. Batman manages to blow up the fan just in time and emerge into the Syndicate's trophy hall. Blue Bowman and the others find him and attack. Blue Bowman fires an explosive arrow and a piece of Owlman's cape falls down. Batman himself follows, in his own costume, and knocks them out. Batman proceeds to free the Red Hood, giving him his helmet. Silver Cyclone arrives with the other members of the Syndicate, but Batman frees the imprisoned heroes. The two groups square off while Red Hood goes for the phase oscillator. He manages to recover it and toss it to Batman. The heroes manage to get the upper hand and imprison the Syndicate members except for Silver Cyclone. The android villain activates the Promethium 90 bomb and tells everyone the bomb only kills organic beings. Silver Cyclone hates all humans and looks forward to an empty planet. Red Hood destroys him with a throwing weapon and works with Batman to send the bomb to a dimension of zombies where no one can be killed. Later, Batman congratulates Red Hood and wishes him well before departing through the wormhole. He returns to his Earth in an alleyway in Gotham City. Emerging, he finds the streets covered with wanted posters… with his name on it. The police move in to capture him… (to be continued) Trivia * Owlman ("Justice League of America" #29, 1964) is an evil version of Batman who is in the Crime Syndicate of America along with other evil versions of heroes like Ultraman, Superwoman, and Power Ring. However, a new heroic Owlman has recently appeared in comics. Roy Raymond Jr. ("Outsiders Special" #1, 2009) becomes Owlman and joins the Outsiders after the events of "Final Crisis" (2008). Category:Episodes Category:Season One